Vale la pena
by Higary
Summary: Hace un par de años se esparció un virus que provocó que los muertos se levantaran. Tiempo después los científicos desarrollaron un tratamiento para que los zombies abandonaran ese estado caníbal y agresivo. Su condición fue llamada "Síndrome del Parcialmente Muerto". Uchiha Sasuke es uno de estos pacientes. Sasunaru.


Holi hola, gente bonita! Aprovechando mi poca inspiración y tiempo libre, decidí subir a esta página, a Amor Yaoi e incluso a Wattpad (por fin haré uso de mi cuenta ahí), algunos de los drabbles que originalmente publiqué en mi cuenta de Facebook, sólo ahí y en Wattpad subiré todos, ya que la mayoría son bastante crack y la verdad prefiero evitar la lluvia de arena por algunas de las parejas que utilicé. Oalá les gusten, así que ya saben, espero sus comentarios con saludos, golpes, pedradas, jitomatazos, bombas, felicitaciones, cebollazos, flores y demás. ¡A leer!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto. La idea general de los zombies y el "Síndrome del Parcialmente Muerto" corresponden a la serie de la BBC In the flesh.

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

 **VALE LA PENA**

.

Hace un par de años se esparció un virus que provocó que los muertos se levantaran, comenzando a atacar a los humanos y que posteriormente sería llamado "la oleada zombie". Los sobrevivientes crearon grupos para cazarlos y combatirlos, buscando proteger a las personas que quedaban. Una vez que lograron controlar la crisis, los científicos desarrollaron un tratamiento para que los zombies abandonaran ese estado caníbal y agresivo, pudieran recuperar su personalidad y reintegrarse a la sociedad. Su condición fue llamada "Síndrome del Parcialmente Muerto" (PDS por sus siglas en inglés), puesto que en realidad no era como si hubiesen regresado totalmente a la vida. En palabras despectivas, seguían siendo cadáveres que se movían y hablaban.

.

Uzumaki Naruto formó parte de uno de esos grupos de cazadores, pero en cuanto las cosas se calmaron y comenzaron los tratamientos para quienes tenían el PDS, él renunció para regresar a Konoha, su pueblo natal. Ahí su esperanza se volvió realidad cuando descubrió que su antiguo novio, Uchiha Sasuke, estaba siendo tratado.

.

Sasuke había fallecido cuando tenía diecisiete años y Naruto quince. Una noche cuando volvían a casa, intentaron asaltarlos y Sasuke fue asesinado intentando proteger a su pareja. Ahora estaba de nueva cuenta con ellos, tal vez más serio y callado de lo que era, pero eso no desanimaba a Naruto ni a Uchiha Itachi, su hermano mayor, quienes se encargaban de cuidarlo y vigilar que tomara sus medicinas.

.

La vida no era fácil para quienes padecían el síndrome, pues mucha gente no confiaba en ellos ni estaba de acuerdo con su reinserción a las comunidades, sin mencionar los grupos militares que todavía quedaban y vigilaban estrictamente cualquier amenaza zombie que pudiera desarrollarse.

.

Sasuke sólo podía observar con impotencia cómo Naruto hacía oídos sordos a todas las críticas por atar su vida a un muerto y en lugar de buscar a alguien que pudiera darle la calidez que él no podía, ponía todo su empeño en cuidarlo y siempre mantener una sonrisa en su rostro, afirmando que no hiciera caso a habladurías. En muchas ocasiones Sasuke había llegado a pensar que seguramente su rubio novio estaría mejor si él desapareciera, que eso haría su vida más sencilla y no tendría que cargar con tantos problemas.

-Hey, teme, es hora de tu medicamento –lo llamó

El Uchiha se dejó hacer sin oponer resistencia, porque cada que su pareja le administraba las medicinas, podía ver las marcas en las muñecas de Naruto y recordaba que de no haber sido por Itachi, el chico se habría suicidado por la depresión en que cayó tras su asesinato. Jamás agradecería lo suficiente a su hermano el haber mantenido un ojo encima del rubio y llegar a tiempo para salvarle la vida.

-¿Sabes, usuratonkachi? –sonrió levemente, acariciándole el rostro- Realmente me alegra contar de nuevo con tu escandalosa presencia.

-… Siempre tienes que arruinar el momento con tu poco tacto al hablar, idiota.

Cuando pensaba en todo el sufrimiento que su novio debió pasar, Sasuke reafirmaba que la decisión de soportar todo lo que su condición conllevaba era correcta, porque si su sola compañía (aunque fuera como un zombie) podía hacer feliz a Naruto, entonces no importaba lo que el resto del mundo pensara, que no pudiera hacerle el amor o que tendría que verlo envejecer y morir sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, definitivamente cualquier situación adversa que se les presentara valía la pena con tal de seguir contemplado aquella deslumbrante sonrisa.


End file.
